


a tale of a mirror, blue eyes and the sound of a violin

by fourthdimnsion



Series: Experimental and Not-Beta'd Poetries [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Experimental Style, M/M, Proof Read Once, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdimnsion/pseuds/fourthdimnsion
Summary: A poem of two men whose had two parts of a shared soul.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Experimental and Not-Beta'd Poetries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	a tale of a mirror, blue eyes and the sound of a violin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hllfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/gifts).



> this is a birthday gift for a friend of mine, Azul (@hllfire), who has some of the best X-Men fanfics out there (highly recommended!). I kinda don't know how to write the characters but This Is a Try, and I hope ya'll enjoy something that I've had so much fun writing <3
> 
> for azul: parabens azulão quer textão lê isso aqui beijos :*

Once upon a time there was a man named Charles

his eyes were blue as a calm sea 

his ears could hear the ticks of the clocks 

and the sound was the sound of a heart

beating as the fast steps of a desperate deer

running, running, running away from the shots

Charles thought that love was chemistry

love is passion through desire 

love is protection through safety

love is sympathy through honesty

and honesty, he didn’t feel it at all or ever 

He was empty

his bed wasn’t warm

his eyes seemed stormy

he had too much harm

from those whom he thought that was home 

in no one there’s a place to call its own

How selfless he is to be

to look at the mirror to see himself

and to see no one but a blur in the blue

the blue of someone who was the same as oneself 

as his ears hears the sound far away where he belongs to be

Walking through streets 

wandering beneath the trees

a violin sounds in the back

as his wrist aches 

his heart pins 

in his eyes, tears

the oh so ever lovely sound that calms his soul 

from the man in the violin nearby the park 

with the same grace as the deer once told before

Erik was his name

Erik was knew once to be meet another day

and the same days ‘til the day there’s a try

that Charles would finally be himself 

and finally tell his name

Notes soothes souls 

voices roams airs

the grip of hands that only lend them to the plurals

of days, phrases, stares, hearts

and the pinning of the same soul, teared by two

finally came along in its way

In the morning the violin sings its song

in the afternoon they get along

in the night they dream of each other’s embrace where they fully belong

In the next two months, Erik says, 

“where I came from”

a loving mother

a respectable culture 

welcoming friends

in the land of despair and sorrow 

and in the next second, there’s a partner

a friend to hold onto and to share cries 

and to laugh within the pains of existence

In the next three months, Charles says,

“when I came here”

in the lonely days

in the never-ending years 

given into light with a smile on his mom’s face

and flirting with the darkness on teary eyes and broken pieces

where he flew away and never looked again

but then, looking back there

there’s a hand, a pair of delicate blues

a man whom he dreamt of at disposal to help him until he can

Hands were helds

gripping to the harmony

on the steady walk of a deer

as sunlight shines between leaves 

as the storm of their faces passes by 

making them free

They kiss

they part

their lips

are alike 

such melody

so lovely 

In the night they smile 

their legs intertwine 

inside the room there’s a whole world

whose they explore within own time

no matter how selfish it would

it’s still a travel 

what better be done? 

Later

they found each other within desire 

they held each other with safety

and, through honesty

and the beliefs concerning the soulmate

they fiercely believed in ever after

One day, Charles looked at the mirror

the deer was asleep

the sound is in the silence 

he wasn’t himself once 

now there he keep

the ol’ blue eyes as his lover

yet in his own silhouette 

the bed in a warm state 

Erik waking up and silent steps

Embrace in its purest essence 

Passion in its rawest

Finally, two of a same soul together at once

Within the so-said chemistry

and the delicate notes of a melody

A violin plays again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
